


Happy Slapping

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Harry, Brat, Consensual Violence, Daddy Kink, Domination, F/M, Piss, Slapping, Tights, Watersports, cum on clothes, submissive luna, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: Luna and Harry experiment with Luna's sadistic, submissive side.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Happy Slapping

Happy Slapping

Luna stood against the wall, breathing slowly, trembling slightly. Harry stood before her with a wicked grin. Her hands were at her sides and she kept obediently still despite her trembles and the occasional flinch. “Can you handle more?” Harry asked looking into her eyes. Her hair was messy, her cheeks red. “Yes, daddy. Please hit me more!” her voice was shaky. Harry raised his head, enjoying her muscles tense up, and the open palm of his right hand slapped her delicate face. Her hair shook as she leaned away and moaned before standing straight again. Harry had been slapping her face for two minutes now.

“How many slaps was that?” he asked, brushing her hair in an attempt to straighten it. “Fifteen, daddy. Like my age!” she made light of it. Only Luna Lovegood could find humour during this abuse; it was consensual after all. He struck her again, her face reddening even more, loving the way her whole body shook when he hit her. She was wearing a baggy knitted jumper and black tights, no shoes as usual. She really did look previous and innocent, but behind these looks was the mind of a deviant. She trusted Harry and although she knew the slaps would hurt, she had willingly entered relationship with him knowing he'd also enjoy the abusive fetish.

Harry's balls, hidden by his jeans, were threatening to burst. His cock couldn't have got any harder if it tried but he kept it at bay. Her puffy and hairless pussy was soaking wet; if he put his hand to her crotch he'd feel it through the fabric of her tights. But right now the focus was pain. “Let's go to twenty. Would you like twenty slaps from daddy?” he brushed his index finger across her sore cheek, her eyes glistening with tears. She bit her lip and nodded, a cute shyness and fear taking over her. Her hands remained still at her sides but Harry smirked when he noticed she'd scrunch her fists up when anticipated a slap coming.

A cruel trick Harry liked to play was going for a slap and then purposeful missing. He was addicted to the power he felt when he watched her recoil, and loved it even more when she actually seemed frustrated that she hadn't been hit. “Please hit me!” she begged, and he complied. “Four to go, whore. Daddy loves hitting his little girl.” he whispered to her, enjoying her expression before slapping her left side and before she could recover, he followed in with one more. Her body rocked and she squealed, then giggled. Harry thought to himself how easy it would be to fall in love with her this moment. Her behaviour made him forget all about Ginny, and though he would often fantasise about hitting the Weasley girl too, he knew she wouldn't handle it the way Luna did.

Luna was naturally submissive and experimental, whereas Ginny was a lot tougher and if anything, she'd be the one doing the slapping. He performed a fake slap again and she groaned, her eyes darting at him. Without warning he grabbed her throat with his right hand and pushed her into the wall. “Don't look at daddy like that, brat. You should feel lucky to be getting any slaps at all! I could have any girl I want, remember?” he gave her throat a squeeze and as she nodded, a tear ran down her cheek. Letting go of his chokehold, he leaned in and slowly licked the tear away. “So sweet. Just like your little pussy.” he grinned, hoping to get a taste of it again soon. “Does daddy love my little pussy?”

Hearing her say that pushed him to the edge, and he finally removed his cock from his jeans and began to wank himself slowly. He shuddered with pleasure at the much needed touch, his pre-cum instantly leaking. Then, he slapped her left-handedly, so hard her knees buckled and she couldn't find the strength to raise herself. She exhaled sharply, channelling the pain and embracing it. “Take it, whore. Take daddy's slaps. Just one more to go.” he wanked himself faster, now rubbing his cock on her thighs and spreading his pre-cum across the fabric, watching it sink in. “One more slap, then daddy will cum all over your little tights. Do you want that, brat?” he raised her chin with his hand so he could see her. She looked well and truly beaten.  
“Please, daddy. Please slap your whore and then make a mess on her legs.” she was whispering, short of breath still, and knew Harry would make this the hardest one yet. She was shaking now and kept raising her arms before putting them back down again. She was acting like she didn't want it, but they both knew they did. Finally, the slap came. His left hand as strong as his right, he landed a perfect blow on the most-hit part of her cheek. She squealed again and recoiled, this time falling onto her bum and sobbing. She looked small, weak, pathetic, and more beautiful than ever. Harry felt his balls fizz and dropped to his knees, holding her shaking knee with his free hand. “Daddy's gonna cum! Daddy's gonna cum!” 

He chanted with ecstasy as he pushed her knees down so her thighs were flat and she looked up at him, cheeks bright red and tears flowing, and through it all she still had the cheekiness to poke her tongue out. Harry thrashed his head backwards and growled as his first shot came out across her tights. “Fucking hell!” he moaned as the second shot released and Luna began moaning orgasmically too. He managed two more shots and soon enough her black tights were turned into a zebra-like pattern with his teenage cum. They were both panting now, extremely satisfied. If there was anything Harry loved more than hitting girls it was cumming on them. They smiled at each other and Luna gave a little nod of approval.

She was permitting him to do one final thing, another idea of her own creation, another act only one girl in Hogwarts would allow. With his cock still in his hand and softening, he aimed it upwards and groaned with relief as he began to piss onto her jumper. They both laughed slightly as he pissed, waving his cock around so it zig-zagged across her torso. He then aimed it down at her legs and blasted his cum away, Luna writing slightly at the hot liquid soaking her. “Good girl. Take daddy's piss.” he encouraged as he continued, now raising himself slightly to get better angles. He waved his cock towards her face a couple times and laughed as she flinched. 

“Daddy's piss feels so nice!” she commented happily and dreamily as if it were the most normal thing in the world. He was really, really starting to love Luna now. She was like his own living toy, a delicate young girl he could do anything he wanted to, and whatever he wanted was what she wanted too. He couldn't wait to see what more ideas she might have. Exhausted and recovering, her blonde hair messier than ever, she poked her tongue out at him again and ran her hands across her piss-soaked clothes. “Nakey time!” she said excitedly, and Harry helped her to her feet so she could remove her wet clothes. 

Her slim and pale frame, still developing, was perhaps a sight reserved only for the luckiest man alive. The chosen one himself. As he took in the sight of her undressing, his cock returned to fall mast, and once again he started wanking in front of her. These would be the happiest days of his life.


End file.
